


Down on your knees before the queen

by Work



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work/pseuds/Work
Summary: Let's say each ghost needed to adjust. Especially considering they were use to a certain...respect.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Down on your knees before the queen

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to name it, 'Down on your knees' but...you can see the problem with that.
> 
> Sorry I have no idea what season two hold but I also have no current writing inspiration and want to escape to a place no one knowsmy name to write terrible stuff.

When the ambitious and young poet, Thomas Thorne, died he did not intend to have to share his somewhat astounding and baffelling afterlife with others so the first few years were a shock.

Thomas awoke from..death a little scared. He was not prepared for...that. But swollowing his fear Thomas wondered about his current view. His own bloody body, that was a given but strange people standing over it? That was not what Thomas thought he would see.

"Excuse me. Can you-" Thomas approaches and intends to ask a simple question but it dies in his throat (ironic) as the other..ghosts turn and he properly sees them.

Firstly one is hair on hair and stinks of rotting fur, making the regancy poet gag. The second is not much better and smells of burnt flesh. She's also dressed like a...well...a servant.

Thomas' hand hangs in the air as he stares but it is soon grabbed by the cold hands of the burnt lady. Thomas jumps back at this contact, the chill filling him like lightning as soon as she touches him.

"Wha-Who are you?" Thomas asks. He seems to be asking a lot now. Is this part of being dead. Asking but never getting an answer? Floating from one place to another? Aimlessly speaking while no one can hear? Like a tree in fall, alone with-

"Robin. Mary." The furred and smelly one responds, using a voice that sounds ill-fitted to talking. Thomas wonders if that will happen to his voice. That familiar chill flows through him again.

Thomas nods at them both before causiously backing away, careful incase they do anything. Thomas can never be to careful. Especially not with their type.

"Hey! Where you going?" The man asks again and Thomas spins around taking in them both still standing over his body. 

"Still unsettling to think..." Thomas mutters to himself before averting his gaze, far better relaxed not looking at his own cold corpse, "Well I'm leaving. Going somewhere I suppose. Good bye."

"You can'ts leave. We's walk 'ere till we not deads." The burnt woman explains or tries to, it takes a while for Thomas to process before he can understand her. Thomas holds back a retort or comment on her speech, instead concentrating on his new predicament.

"Are you quite sure?" Thomas asks and looks towards the house. He wonders if he can't leave then how far does ghost logic dictate he can go? What is on and off the grounds? Is there a wall?

He sees them both nod and sighs. 

"So are there any more of you?" Thomas enquires, a slight hint of hope to his voice. If he truely is to spend eternity here he hopes it at least is with better company than these two. 

"Uhh..Well there is the plauge pit but..." Robin, Thomas struggles to remember what his name was, states and makes Thomas grimice.

"No thank you." He mutters before considering how bad it will be with what seems like two illiterate idiots. Maybe he can educate them? Yes! He is by far their superior so they'll be thrilled to listen to his knowledge!

"Mary! Robin! Do you-" Thomas starts but iscut off by a low-browed Robin staring his glazed over eyes at him.

"Don't try it." 

Oh this is truely hell. Thomas sigh. He fears he might soon lose his beautiful poet wit if he should spend eternity with these two.


End file.
